


Saturday Night Special

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, But damn good decisions, Drunk Sex, Impaired Decisions, It's all over from here, M/M, Multi, R2M forever, RobxRich are an established couple, These three have seduced me into writing RPF, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Get Together, Who seduce Matt, dirty talking, get-together, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU get-together fic.  Rich and Rob decide to get Matt a little drunk so they can drag him to bed and have their wicked way with him.  And maybe figure out how to make it a permanent arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrielotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrielotp/gifts).



> Birthday present for Sabriel-OTP!!
> 
> THERE IS NOT ENOUGH R2M IN THE WORLD AND I WILL BE DOING MY BEST TO RECTIFY THIS. STAT.

 

Matt grabbed three beers and walked towards the couch, stumbling a little as he giggled.  "Guys, guys," he said, flopping onto the other end of the couch, staring at where Richard and Rob were making out, nice and slow. He groaned and threw a cushion at them. "Stop already you randy idiots, or I'm going to drink your beer!" 

 

"Hey!" Richard protested, immediately sitting up and reaching back towards Matt.  "You are not allowed to drink my beer, those are my beer, and I demand at least one, because they are mine." 

 

Matt snickered and held the beer just out of Richard's reach until Richard had flopped on top of him and given him an angry pout. He could feel that Rich was still half-hard from making out with Rob.  "That's what you get, you horny bastard." 

 

Rich gave an unrepentant grin.  "Robbie doesn't mind that I'm a horny bastard, do you?"

 

"Nope," Rob said, sitting up slowly, combing his fingers through his hair, giving Matt a sheepish grin.

 

Matt rolled his eyes and definitely didn't let his eyes trail down Rob's stomach and where his t-shirt had been rucked up, revealing the skin of his stomach and where his erection was still tenting his jeans. He swallowed hard and drank down a few gulps of beer, finally offering the other two bottles to Rich.

 

"Yes!" Rich crowed in victory, immediately grabbing one, starting to chug it down, waving the other towards Rob. "Here, have another beer."

 

Rob took the beer and put it down on the table, grinning at the other two men, and the way that Rich was straddling Matt. "Why are you straddling Matt when you could be straddling me?" 

 

"That," Richard said, waving a finger. "Is an excellent question Robbie."  He took another long swig of his beer and put it down on the table with a loud ' _THUNK_ ', before turning to Matt.  "One that I am going to rect-ehehe-ify this second!"

 

Matt groaned and rolled his eyes and bit down on his lip to keep from moaning when Richard slid off of his stomach with a shimmy of his hips that almost turned into more of a grind.  "Rich..." 

 

Rich winked at Matt and climbed off of him, sauntering towards Rob on the other end of the couch.  "See, this is why Matt sleeps alone, cause he's a tight ass." 

 

Rob smirked, sitting up a little. "You know just how tight that ass is, don't you Rich?" 

 

Rich whirled around to smirk at Matt and raise an eyebrow. "Indeed I do! Twenty-one spankings did happen earlier, and I can tell you, it's as tight as can be!" 

 

Matt covered his face and made a muffled noise against his hands, trying to hide just how red he was getting. Fucking spankings. Richard and Rob had decided to pin him down and give him his "birthday reward", which turned into a series of spankings that had nearly had him coming in his pants. "You two are sickening," he grumbled. 

 

Rob laughed, curling up on the couch. "Yes, yes we are, and you're our best friend, so what does that say about you?" 

 

Matt watched as Richard straddled Rob and leaned down to give him a slow kiss.  They were all drunk enough that he didn't bother trying to look away. He let himself stare, enjoy the way Rich started out kissing Rob soft and gentle until he couldn't hold him back any longer.  Then they started to kiss deeper and dirtier and oh jesus, Matt could watch them kiss like this for hours, but now they were both moaning into each other's mouths, their hips rocking against each other and dammit, he needed to get out of here before he embarrassed himself. 

 

"See something you like there, Matt?" Richard drawled. 

 

Matt snapped back to attention and flushed, dark red when he realized that Richard was staring right at him.  He swallowed hard and bit down on his lip. "Uh, sorry man."

 

"Don't be," Richard said, smirking as he gave another slow rock against Rob, making the other man moan. "Gorgeous, isn't he?"

 

Matt swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "I, uh-"

 

"Don't try to tell me you don't like it," Richard said.  He chuckled and pointedly looked down at Matt's dick, trying to bust out of his jeans. "Cause it's pretty damn obvious you do." 

 

Matt was certain that he was going to spontaneously combust, he was blushing so hard, staring at Rich, waiting for him to yell, or demand that he go into his room and jerk it alone, desperately pressed against the door, trying to hear-

 

"So," Rich drawled, rocking his hips again to grind against Rob in a slow, sensual thrust.  "You going to do something about it?"

 

"I'll leave, I mean, uh, give you some privacy, you can just-" Matt said, feeling like he had intruded on something that was meant for Rich and Rob alone.  The two of them had been together forever, since before high school and here he was, wanting them both.  He forced himself off of the couch and tugged down his t-shirt a little, well aware it couldn't hide how turned on he was. 

 

"That is not," Richard said with a huff as he climbed off of Rob and the couch.  "what I meant," he continued, stalking towards Matt. "Now, get your adorable, firm ass over here already." 

 

Matt blinked and stared down at Richard, tilting his head in confusion.  "I'm sorry?"

 

Rob sat up on the couch and cleared his throat. "Matt, just, come here. Trust us, okay?"

 

Matt hesitated, but took a step towards Rob on the couch. Rob, who was breath-taking with his grin, the day-old stubble, his white button up half undone and his dick, clearly straining against his pants.  Jesus, he _wanted_. 

 

"Let's make this easier," Richard said, stepping up behind Matt and wrapping his arms around him in a slow squeeze. He quickly undid Matt's pants, rubbing the heel of his palm down Matt's erection.  "Mmm, big boy.  Knew it." 

 

Rob chuckled and sat up on the couch, climbing off of it as well, advancing towards where Richard was tugging Matt's jeans down.

 

He was dreaming.  That had to be it.  He was a part of the sexiest dream ever, and he was going to be jerking off to this for months. Hell, maybe even years. There was no way this was reality. He'd wake up alone, his crush worse than ever, dammit, he needed to get laid, he wasn't this pathetic. He wasn't. 

 

Richard gave Matt a slow squeeze through his boxers and smiled when he bucked and moaned.  "Told you he'd be beautiful Robbie, just look at him."

 

Rob stopped in front of Matt and reached out, trailing a thumb over Matt's lips.  "Hey Matt. Rich and I might have a question for you." 

 

"A strong suggestion would be more accurate," Rich said, slipping his hand into Matt's boxers, giving his dick a squeeze.

 

Matt moaned and couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Richard's hand, desperate for the friction, but if this was a dream, he had to try to play along, had to keep it going.  "O-okay?" 

 

Rob reached out and trailed his fingers along the line of Matt's jeans, stopping at where Richard's arm blocked him. He stepped in closer and looked at Matt, grinning a bit.  "We'd like to take you to bed." 

 

"Permanently!" Richard said.

 

Rob rolled his eyes a little and turned back to Matt, leaning in to kiss him, soft and gentle.  "We know you've had a crush on us,"

 

Matt was going to die, he was going to die forever, even if this was a dream, because they'd known, they'd both known that he'd had a crush on them.  They were going to leave him and never come back, he was never going to see them again. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

 

"Why?" Richard asked, stilling his hand, looking around Matt's shoulders at Rob, frowning.

 

Rob met Richard's eyes for a moment before looking back up at Matt.  "Why are you sorry, Matt?" 

 

Matt stared at Rob, Rob, who he could and did tell anything and swallowed hard, feeling like he was going to choke. "Because, you're both, you're you, and I want you both and-"

 

Rob lit up and grinned, pressing a finger against Matt's lips.  "Well. We're actually very glad to hear that." 

 

Richard grinned and started to stroke Matt again in earnest, swiping his thumb across the tip, just to hear Matt moan against Rob's finger.  "Suck it into your mouth Matt, do it," he goaded, whispering into Matt's shoulder.

 

Matt shifted his head just the tiniest bit and nipped at the pad of Rob's finger, sucking it into his mouth, bobbing his head over it easily. 

 

"Matt..." Rob moaned.  "Fuck, your mouth..." 

 

"Oooh," Rich said, a little gleefully. "That's his 'holy shit hot' moan, so you must be good.  Tug him a little closer for me, would ya, Matt, I've got an idea." 

 

Matt dropped his hands to Rob's hips and yanked him in closer, not entirely sure what Richard was planning, but it looked like it was going to be amazing.  He pouted a little when Rob pulled his finger away, but then he was being kissed within an inch of his life, Rob cupping his face and pulling him in closer. 

 

"Jesus," Richard whispered, pulling his hands out of Matt's pants for a moment to watch Matt and Rob kiss. "I mean, I'd imagined it, and it was hot, but holy shit you two." 

 

Matt pulled back from the kiss just enough to breathe, their lips barely parted and stared at Rob for a moment. "I, uh, wow," he whispered.

 

Richard laughed and started undoing Rob's pants. "Yes, very wow, wait til he uses that mouth on your dick." 

 

Matt blinked and glanced at Richard. "What?"

 

Richard huffed and reached up to smack Matt in the shoulder.  "You haven't even come yet, you don't get to have dick brain!" 

 

Rob chuckled and leaned in to kiss Matt again, soft and slow. 

 

Matt melted into the kiss for several long seconds until his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled back, looking between the two of them.  "You're uh, you're seducing me right?" 

 

Richard burst into laughter.  "We're doing a piss-poor job of it if you had to ask!"

 

Matt grinned and turned to look at Rob. "Is that a yes?"

 

Richard grabbed both of their hands and tugged them towards the bedroom.  "Let's go ladies, I want at least one of your dicks in my ass, and the other in my mouth, and then we're going to put Matt in the middle because he has earned a serious fucking!" 

 

Matt laughed, tripping over his pants and stumbling to the bedroom with Rob.  "I want to know what a not-serious fucking is like then." 

 

Rob yanked Rich to a halt just outside their bedroom and pointed to Matt.  "Oh no, if you got a show, I want one too.  Kiss him!" 

 

"I will kiss him on the bed!" Richard said, stripping off his shirt as he wandered into their room.  "I've learned to negate my height difference!"

 

Matt stared at Rich and Rob as they both started stripping off their shirts and Rob got rid of his pants.  A moment later, Rich was doing the same, leering at Rob as they tossed their clothes towards the hamper near the wall. 

 

Rob was the one who stopped a moment later and noticed Matt wasn't stripping with them.  "Matt?"

 

Matt flushed and cleared his throat. "I, well, I mean," he said, glancing from Rob to Matt and trying not to stare, but they were both naked and so fucking beautiful, and fuck he wanted them so badly.

 

"Hey," Rich said, putting his hands on his hips. "No impressions of Rob in the bedroom, I don't want to get the two of you confused."

 

Matt laughed and shook his head, pushing his fingers through his hair.  "Maybe this isn't such a great idea-" 

 

"No, no, no, no," Rich said, stepping forward, grabbing Matt's hand and tugging him closer to the bed. "This is an excellent idea, the best of ideas and if you think I'm letting you escape without getting to kiss you-" 

 

"What happens tomorrow?" Matt blurted, staring at Richard, then looking over at Rob, his whole face heating uncomfortably again. 

 

Rob looked over at Rich, then stepped closer to Matt, reaching up to cup his face again.  "Tomorrow you wake up, realize you're far sorer than you thought you would be and we'll see if we can fit three people in the tub."

 

Matt started at Rob, his heart hammering painfully. "I-"

 

"Have the solution!" Richard announced, swaying a little bit as he climbed onto the bed.  "Matthew, get your tight ass over here."

 

Matt looked over to Richard and groaned, unable to look away from the picture that Rich was presenting, his legs spread, lazily stroking his cock.  "You're never going to let me live down the tight ass thing, will you?" 

 

"Nope!" Rich said, looking over at Rob and winking. 

 

Matt jumped, gasping as Rob spanked him, his hand coming down easily on the curve of his ass.  A reminder of earlier, of just how good that spanking had felt, has his cock dribbling precome, leaking in his boxers. 

 

Rich raised both eyebrows.  "Well, well.  Looks like Matthew is a little kinky.  Excellent." 

 

Rob chuckled and knelt down, yanking Matt’s pants down in one quick motion, leaving him in his boxers and shirt. “Come on, shirt off,” he ordered, tugging at the hem. 

 

Matt pulled his shirt up and off a moment later, and took a step towards the bed. 

 

Rich licked his lips and let his eyes trail down Matt’s chest and down the rest of his body.  He grinned at the obscene tent in his boxers.  “C’mon, lose the boxers.” 

 

Rob gave an innocent whistle and tugged them down and gave Matt a shove onto the bed.  He stared at the both of them and motioned Matt towards Rich.  “Come on, after all of his talk, I do want to see him kissing you.”

 

Matt shifted onto his side, staring at Rich, raising both of his eyebrows.  He licked his lips and watched Richard’s eyes dilate, getting darker.  He moved across the bed and straddled Richard, shivering as he settled on his thighs. 

 

“Matt…” Richard groaned, reaching out for him. “Come here!” he demanded.

 

Matt couldn't help glancing towards Rob again, but the other man was already climbing on the bed, so he focused on Richard again and took a deep breath, smiling at him. 

 

"You finally going to kiss me, or are you just going to keep staring at me?" Richard grumbled, looking up at Matt.

 

"Sue me for wanting to savor this," Matt grumbled, leaning down and giving Richard's lower lip a quick bite. Rich groaned and Matt leaned in, pressing the softest of kisses to his lips before shifting closer. "I might not get the chance again," he added, and then he was kissing Richard hard enough that he could barely remember how to breathe.   

 

He heard Rob's soft intake of breath beside them but Matt couldn't make himself pull away.  Richard's mouth, the part of him that was teasing, flirting, every single part of Rich that drove him wild all started with his mouth. When they finally had to break apart for air, he pressed their foreheads together. 

 

Rob moved in close and grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Matt's cheek.  "I think we can all agree that we should have done that a very long time ago and that was overdue?" 

 

Matt blinked and turned to look at Rob. "Huh?"

 

"Yeah," Rich said, more than a little breathless.  "Holy shit, Matt, why didn't you tell us you can kiss like that?  We would have pounced you years ago!"

 

The reminder of what this was - the quick, only about bodies and nothing else, had Matt tensing as he moved back from Richard, chewing on his lip.  "Oh?"

 

"Yeah," Rich said, waving a hand. "Here we've both been worried about how we don't want to lose your friendship, and whether you thought of us like that..." 

 

"And that," Rob continued, trailing one hand down Matt's back.  "Is what made Richard start paying closer to attention to you.  The way that you looked at us.  He thought you were maybe a little jealous." 

 

Richard chuckled and leaned up to kiss Matt's cheek. "You were, weren't you?"

 

Matt bit down on his lip ever after he promised himself that he wouldn't tell the truth, but the alcohol still singing in his blood and he wanted to tell the truth, needed to, even.  "I want both of you," he admitted. He stared down at Richard and watched those golden eyes widen in surprise. 

 

"Rich would make me laugh so hard my sides hurt," Matt said, licking his hips as he stared at Rich, and then at Rob. "And Rob would listen to me complain about class and give me advice and give me that smile, and I just...I wanted, want, both of you." 

 

Richard reached up and tangled in Matt's hair, yanking him down for a kiss.  By the time they both broke apart, they were each panting for air and Matt was rocking his hips down in a slow and lazy rhythm.  Rich groaned and shifted a little, lining them up properly so Matt was rubbing off against him.  “So, we makin’ this official, then?” 

 

Matt blinked in surprise at Richard, his brain only half online, especially when Rob pressed up against him from behind and started sucking on his neck.  “I, uh, official?” he stuttered, his eyes fluttering shut as he moaned, rocking down against Rich a little harder. 

 

“Yeah,” Rich said, reaching up and combing his fingers through Matt’s hair, tugging him back down.  “You, me, Robbie?  The best threesome to ever tango?” 

 

Rob snorted against Matt’s neck and pulled back a little to admire the hickey he’d sucked into Matt’s skin.  “I don’t think threesomes tango, Rich.” 

 

“Wait, uh,” Matt blinked hard, trying to clear the haze of alcohol from his mind and looked down at Rich, at the way his lips were red and oh jesus, Rich was naked.  Naked and they were grinding together, and fuck it felt _good_. He could feel Rob’s fingers on his sides, slowly sliding until both of Rob’s hands were pressed against his belly. 

 

“What are we waiting for, Matt?” Rob asked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

 

Matt swallowed hard and leaned down to press his face into Richard’s neck, the stubble he could feel there scratching against his chin, making him shiver.  “I don’t want just tonight,” he managed to get out into the quiet of the room.

 

“Well!” Rich said happily, tugging on Matt’s hair until he lifted his head again.  “Good thing that’s exactly what Robbie and I want too, then, huh?”

 

Matt blinked and stared down at Richard. “Wh-what?” 

 

Rob huffed against Matt’s shoulder and moved, stretching out on the bed next to Richard, so he could look up at Matt as well. “You do realize we got you drunk, specifically so we could finally drag you in here with us, right? You weren’t getting the hints before.”

 

Matt tilted his head and stared at Rob, feeling a little bit like his entire world had just gone sideways.  “Hints?  Finally drag me where?” 

 

Rich groaned and let his head flop back into the pillows. “I have a perfectly good hard on going to waste here!” 

 

Rob smacked Rich in the shoulder. “You promised you’d be supportive with this.” 

 

“I am being supportive!” Rich protested. “I’m just, being supportive in favor of sexy times!” When Rob raised an eyebrow, he squirmed and sighed. “All right, all right. Matt, here’s the deal.”

 

Matt swallowed and stared down at Rich, his eyes darting between the two men.  “Okay?”

 

Richard smiled and winked at Matt. “We really like you. Like, really like you. We kinda really want to date you. And fuck you.  And be fucked by you.  And-” he grunted when Rob hit him in the side and looked up at Matt again. “And we’d really like to know if you want that too.” 

 

Matt knew that he must have looked like a fucking idiot, his mouth hanging open a little as he stared at Rich and Rob, both giving him identical, hopeful looks.  “Uh, this might be the alcohol talking, but, why do you want me when you have each other?” 

 

Rob looked over at Richard and then up at Matt. He gave a shy grin and shrugged. “Because we want you. We both do.  We both find you funny, and gorgeous, and we want you here, with us, rather than with anyone else.  So, uh, please say yes?” 

 

“Or Plan B,” Richard suggested, rocking his hips up to grind against Matt again.  “We finish what we started, and once we are sober and wallowing in the lovely, lovely afterglow of excellent sex, we can talk about this further.” 

 

Matt sucked in a slow breath and tried to breathe, his hips moving of their own accord to grind down against Richard as he looked between both Rich and Rob.  “Okay,” he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Rich’s heart. 

 

Rich shivered and tangled his fingers in Matt’s hair and tugged him up and into another kiss.  “Was that okay for Plan B?  Or okay for something else?” 

 

Matt chuckled and leaned into the kiss, reaching out to press a hand to Rob’s heart, pulling back from Richard just enough to look at Rob. “Plan B is a go,” he whispered, shifting and leaning over to kiss Rob, soft and relatively gentle, until Rob sucked his lower lip into his mouth with a growl. 

 

Matt melted, leaning into Rob, despite the slightly awkward position. 

 

Richard groaned and reached down, wrapping his hand around both his dick and Matt’s, giving a slow stroke.  “Fuck, you two look so hot like that.  Do that a few hundred more times, would ya?”

 

Rob pulled back and looked up at Matt with a smirk before turning to Richard.  “You just want the jerk off material, don’t lie.” 

 

“Well, yeah,” Rich said, shrugging. “My own personal porn channel with you two.” 

 

“Let me see you two,” Matt asked, looking between Rich and Rob.  He reached down and took Rich’s hand, licking off the sticky traces of precome from them both and then climbed off of Rich, smirking when he saw that both of them were staring at him.

 

“Holy-” Rich started.

 

“Shit,” Rob finished, staring at Matt before looking back to Rich, then to Matt again.  “What are we doing?  I think my brain needs to reboot after that.” 

 

Matt chuckled and knelt on the bed, wrapping a hand around his dick, starting to stroke.  “Let me watch the two of you kiss.  I’ve seen you do it dozens of times, but I’ve never, you know, properly watched.”

 

Rich grinned and turned back to Rob. “Why, Robbie, Matthew wants to play voyeur.  Shall we oblige him?”

 

Rob cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. “As long as Matthew remembers he’s welcome to join any time and doesn’t have to just watch?” 

 

Matt nodded eagerly, scooting in closer behind Rich, within easy touching distance of them.  “Yes, yes, just-” he propped himself up on one elbow and started to stroke his dick again.  “I want to watch. Properly watch you both. Please.” 

 

“Well,” Richard said, turning to Rob with a lecherous grin.  “You’d better get on top of me to give him a good view, then.” 

 

Rob chuckled, but did exactly that, straddling Richard’s hips and leaning down to kiss him.  Soft and gentle at first, but then with a nip of lips, a soft groan, Rich opened for him like always and Rob pressed in closer, devouring him, fucking him with his tongue until he was moaning and begging for more.

 

“Fuck,” Matt whispered, slowing down his stroking as he watched Rob and Rich kiss each other.  This time he didn’t need to pretend he was staring somewhere else, he could look exactly where he wanted to, and stare for as long as he wanted.

 

Rich pulled back from the kiss just enough to grin at Matt before tilting his head back with a groan as Rob started to nibble and suck his way down his neck.  “Hey Matt, I’ve got an idea.” 

 

Matt shivered as Rob rocked his hips forward, grinding against Rich, making him moan.  It took a second, but he refocused on Rich and raised an eyebrow.  “Yeah?” 

 

Rich smirked and tugged on Rob’s hair, pulling him up. He leaned up to whisper in Rob’s ear, never letting his eyes leave Matt. 

 

Matt swallowed when Rob shivered with his whole body and turned to look at him, his eyes dark and determined.  “Uh, wanna clue me in on the suggestion here?”

 

“Wanna get us off?” Rich asked, licking his lips. “Come on, you’ve watched before, imagined it, I bet.  Get us off with those hands of yours.  We’ll repay the favor.”

 

Matt looked up at Rob and shuddered under the dark and possessive look.  “You want me to-”

 

“Yes,” Rob interrupted. 

 

Rich snickered.  “Tell us how you really feel, Robbie.” 

 

Rob cleared his throat.  “Want your hand on us, Matt.  Want you to stroke us, watch us as we kiss and moan and then as we come, both of us crying out your name.  That is what I want.” 

 

“Fuck,” Matt whispered, immediately moving closer, reaching out and wrapping his hand around both of their dicks, squeezing slowly.

 

“You think that’s good,” Rich panted, rocking his hips up and into Matt’s hand, groaning and tangling his fingers in the sheets. “Just wait til he gets it into his head that he wants to make you come with nothing but his voice.”

 

Matt groaned and dropped his head to Rob’s shoulder. “Jesus, does that actually work?”

 

Rich hummed and groaned a little bit. “You tellin’ me you don’t think you could come with his voice whispering in your ear all the things he wants to do with you?  Exquisite detail by detail?”

 

Rob chuckled and licked his lips. "You're exaggerating, Rich," he whispered, leaning down and kissing Rich, slow and gentle.

 

Matt took a small breath and resumed stroking both of them, his heart pounding as he watched them rock into his hand as they kissed. It didn't take long for the kisses to get sloppier and for them to move faster, thrusting into his hand, rubbing against each other at the same time.  "Fuck, you two are so gorgeous," he said, unable to look away.

 

Rich broke away from the kiss and shuddered as Rob bit down on his collarbone, sucking hard to leave a mark.  "Believe me, we think the same of you and-fuck!" he swore, gasping as Matt's thumb dragged across the tip of his cock.

 

"He likes that," Rob said, looking up from the dark bruise he'd left to smirk at Matt.  "Do it again.  He'll come soon if you keep this up." 

 

Matt shivered and repeated the touch, dragging his thumb roughly over the slit on both of their cocks.  They moaned together and thrust into his hand faster, their panting loud in the room.  He pressed his free hand to the base of his cock, shivering and groaning.  Fuck, he was going to come just getting them off like this if he wasn't careful. 

 

"No," Rob growled, reaching out and grabbing Matt's arm, yanking his hand away.  "That's ours." 

 

Matt gasped, his eyes flying up to Rob's even as his dick throbbed in protest, blurting precome out on his stomach.

 

"Matt, Robbie, fuck, please, have your power argument afterward!" Rich managed, bucking his hips up in desperation to get Matt's hand moving again.  He'd been so close, so fucking close, he needed to come, he needed to. "Please, please, come on, please," he begged. 

 

Matt turned back to Richard and started stroking them both again, watching as Rich bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep the moans in.  "I want to hear you, Rich, please." 

 

"He is a noisy bastard," Rob said, grinning down at Rich, leaning in for a kiss.  "He's probably a little shy with you here.  Doesn't want to scare you away.  I normally can't stop him from spouting filth."

 

Rich groaned, his thighs shaking as he moved in time with Matt's hand and Rob's thrust and they were in perfect harmony and it was so fucking good.  "Fuck, close, please, please," he said. 

 

Matt shifted a little and leaned down to kiss Richard's shoulder, stroking him faster, just like he was begging for. He could feel Richard's cock swelling in his hand, his thrusts getting erratic.  "Come on," he whispered, staring down at Rich, watching golden eyes meet his.  "Wanna see you." 

 

Just like that, Richard's eyes slammed shut and he came, erupting and making a mess all over his stomach, yanking hard on the sheets as Matt's hand worked him through it. 

 

"Fuck," Rob whispered, panting hard as he leaned over Rich.  He pushed into Matt's hand a few more times and then he was adding to the mess, his orgasm hitting him hard enough to have him shaking. 

 

Matt stared at the both of them, unable to look away. He'd never seen both of them look more beautiful than the moment they both came, almost together. His dick throbbed, reminding him that he hadn't gotten a turn yet and he wanted one, he desperately wanted one. "You're both amazing," he blurted, still staring at them both. 

 

Rich huffed out a sated laugh and opened one eye to look at Matt.  "Our sense of timing is normally a little bit better than that.  We'll need to practice," he said, grinning.

 

Rob reached over to the bedside and grabbed the tissues, wiping Rich off easily and tossing them into the trashcan by the bed before turning to Matt.  "Now. I believe we owe you something."

 

Matt swallowed hard, his dick hard and aching and fuck he wanted, he wanted anything that Rob and Rich would be willing to give him. "You don't-"

 

"Hey," Rich protested, pressing a finger to Matt's lips.  "Yes, we do. We're all about equal opportunity here, and I'm not about to let you get us off without returning the favor in proper fashion." 

 

Rob climbed off of Rich and pushed Matt onto his back on the bed before straddling him, pinning his shoulders down to the bed. "Now, with that said," he said, leaning down to nuzzle Matt's neck, mouthing at the pale, unmarked skin. "What would you like from us? Hands?  Mouths?" 

 

"Double-stuffing?" Rich asked, chuckling and rolling onto his side before scooting closer. 

 

Matt slammed his eyes shut, a large blurt of precome leaking out of his cock at the mention.  Both Rob and Rich in him at the same time, both of them fucking him open, taking him, claiming him, making him theirs.  _Fuck_.

 

Rob reached out and punched Richard in the shoulder. "Behave.  We're going to take him out to dinner first before we talk about that.  Besides, he might want to double stuff _you_ , and I'm sure you'd love that." 

 

Matt's eyes flew open and he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, holding back the orgasm that was threatening after that comment.  "Fuck, you're both going to kill me," he whispered, swallowing as he stared up at Rob.

 

Rich chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to Matt's cheek.  "Only little deaths, we promise." 

 

Matt groaned again when his hand was pulled away and Rob's replaced it, giving him a slow, easy stroke.  He bucked up and into the touch, his dick sliding easily through Rob's loose fingers.  "Rob, please," he said. 

 

Rich hummed and looked up at Rob. "He does beg pretty," he said, grinning a little. 

 

Rob smirked and kept up the stroking. Never firm enough to get Matt all the way to orgasm, but enough to tease him and keep him right on the edge. "You both do," he agreed, lifting a leg and climbing off of Matt, pressing in close to his side.

 

Rich raised an eyebrow and watched as Rob settled in next to Matt, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist and waited for his orders.  He dropped his eyes to Matt's erection and licked his lips.  This was going to be good.  _Excellent_ , even.

 

"Matt," Rob whispered, sucking the lobe of Matt's ear into his mouth for a moment, biting down on it, just to watch him gasp. "I want to watch Rich use his mouth on you.  He's so good with his mouth, I'm sure you've fantasized about it, haven't you?"

 

Matt shuddered and grabbed at Rob's hip, pulling him in closer, his dick twitching against his stomach. "Fuck, yeah, maybe."

 

"Good," Rob said, pulling his attention away long enough to stare at Richard with a smirk.  "Suck him.  Give him your best." 

 

"Robbie," Rich said, grinning, bright and wide. "I always give my best."

 

Rob smiled and turned his attention back to Matt, licking the shell of his ear.  "You were so very good to us, Matt, we're going to take perfect care of you. Rich's mouth, well. I've written my fair share of songs about it.  Odes to the perfection, as it were." 

 

Matt whined and spread his legs a little so Richard could settle between them easily.  Then a hot mouth was exhaling against the tip and he gasped, bucking his hips up before he could think better of it. 

 

"Pin his hips down," Rob ordered, licking his lips and leaning in to whisper again.  "He'll let you do that.  Fuck his mouth until his lips are cherry red and raw, stretched around your cock.  It's beautiful. You'll fuck his mouth, and then pull out when you're finished with him and his voice is hoarse and," he shivered. "You've never heard anything better, I promise you that." 

 

Matt moaned, his hips trying to buck up against the hold on them.  "Fuck, please, please, I want-" 

 

"Want his mouth on you?" Rob asked, reaching down to comb his fingers through Rich's hair, giving him permission to do exactly what he'd ordered. 

 

Matt tried to stutter out an affirmative, only to have hot lips sliding over the tip of his cock, sucking nice and hard. "Fuck, oh fuck!"

 

Rob chuckled and pulled his hand away from Rich's hair, trailing it down Matt's thigh.  "You think it's good now?" he asked, pressing kisses to the spot behind Matt's ear.  “Wait until he’s doing this to you, and I’m under you, my cock buried in your ass, his mouth on you.”

 

Rich groaned and wrapped his hand around the base of Matt’s dick, stroking in counter time for each bob of his mouth. He kept Matt's hips pinned with his other arm and shivered at Rob's suggestion, making a mental note for that to happen in the morning.  He pulled off, ignoring the moaned protest, blowing on the tip of Matt's cock, watching it twitch in his hand. 

 

"You are a delicious mouthful, Matthew," he praised licking his lips.  "Now, do me a favor and keep your hips still for this, okay?"

 

Rob chuckled and leaned in to whisper against Matt's ear. "You can come when he does this. If you don't, I'll be very surprised." 

 

Matt was about to ask what exactly Richard was going to do to him when suddenly Rich went down on him and didn't stop until his entire dick was surrounded in wet, hot heat.  He gasped and only just remembered to keep his hips tight against the bed as Rich swallowed around the tip of his cock.  "Fuck, oh fuck, jesus!" 

 

"Beautiful," Rob whispered, breathing into Matt's hair.  "You're so beautiful like this.  The both of you are. Richard, with your cock buried in his throat, you, barely able to control yourself." 

 

Matt shuddered and clawed at the sheets as Rich bobbed his head a little bit and then started to suck, _hard_.  He slammed his eyes shut and shouted, his whole body straining to keep from thrusting into Rich's mouth. 

 

Rich shifted and pinned Matt's hips to the bed again, keeping the suction up as he slowly bobbed his head.  He could already feel Matt swelling on his tongue, garbled praises and begging for more echoing in the quiet room.  He pulled back so he was sucking on the very tip and watched Matt tense. 

 

"That's it," Rob said, tightening his arm around Matt's waist.  "Just let go, he wants to taste you, so badly." 

 

Matt wanted to try to hold on, to keep control, but Rich was, Rich was perfect, his mouth amazing and Rob was whispering in his ear, and it was too much.  He came, his orgasm slamming into him so hard it left him dazed, Rich swallowing all of him down, working him slowly through the aftershocks until he was shivering with sensitivity. 

 

When Rich pulled his mouth away, Matt blinked up at him and grinned a little bit when he saw the pleased smirk on his face.

 

Rich chuckled and crawled up the bed as Matt's eyes slipped shut, a snore escaping from him a moment later.  "I think we broke him." 

 

Rob smiled and reached out to wrap an arm around Rich and pull him in closer to Matt's other side.  "Just think how good he's going to be when we get him to do this while not-drunk." 

 

Rich hummed happily, snuggling into Matt's side, yawning as Rob pulled the covers over them both.  "Mmm, can't wait." 

 

"Says the man who suggested double-stuffing the first night," Rob said, smiling at Rich. 

 

"Hey," Rich protested. "Did you see how dark he blushed at both suggestions?" 

 

Matt opened one eye and swatting both of them before shifting and snuggling into their possessive holds.  This was the best part of the dream.  Now he could imagine waking up like this. Not that it would ever happen, but he could imagine it.  "Lemme sleep," he slurred. 

 

Rob and Rich chuckled together, but willingly settled into Matt's side, yawning themselves.  Excellent orgasms and alcohol always made for a good night's sleep.

 

~!~

 

Matt was warm, and comfortable, and he did not want to move.  Or wake up. He'd have to face the reality that he was alone when he woke up and he didn't want to do that yet.

 

"Robbie, let me go, I need to pee!" Rich hissed.

 

A chuckle came from behind him and Matt's eyes snapped open just long enough to watch Richard, naked as could be, walk into the hallway towards the bathroom. 

 

Memories of the previous night flooded back to him and he tensed.  Was he going to be kicked out of bed now?  Thanked for a bit of fun and then Rob and Rich could go back to their picturesque couple life.

 

"You going to look at me, or are you going to sit there and let your head lie to you?" Rob asked. 

 

Matt took a deep breath and turned around, facing Rob, shrugging.  “Maybe it’s not a lie.”

 

Rob sighed and leaned in and pressed his forehead against Matt’s.  “We’re waiting until Rich is back to go through this again.  Are you sober now?” 

 

Matt nodded and focused on Rob’s collarbone. He wasn’t sure why they needed Rich, but he heard the toilet flush a moment later and then the sound of footsteps padding back into the room. 

 

“Rich, it’s time to have our awkward conversation,” Rob called, looking at him, then down at Matt. 

 

“Aw, I was hoping for wake up blow jobs first,” Rich said, climbing back into bed and scooting in until he was pressed tightly against Matt’s back.  He added an arm around Matt’s waist and squeezed. 

 

“Guys,” Matt said, clearing his throat. “You don’t have to-”

 

Rob sighed and pressed a finger to Matt’s lips and stared at him until he stopped trying to talk.  He removed his finger and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Now.  Listen to us both for a second, okay?” 

 

Matt nodded, biting down on his lip. “Kay.” 

 

“You make us happy.  That doesn’t mean we’re lacking, or not happy with each other. We both want you. You’re a piece of us that we didn’t know was missing until we found you,” Rob said, reaching up and ruffling Matt’s hair. 

 

Rich pressed a kiss to Matt’s shoulder and held onto him a little bit tighter.  “We said it last night, but just in case you need a reminder, when we’re all sober? We want to date you. Everything that entails.”

 

Matt shivered as Rich pressed another kiss to his shoulder.  “Threesomes don’t work outside porn,” he grumbled. 

 

Rob laughed and leaned down to kiss Matt’s forehead. “That’s what everyone would like you to think.  But seriously? How would we act any different from how we already do?  We’d just be adding sex to it.” 

 

Matt opened his mouth to respond and then snapped it shut. Rob _was_ right. They went out to dinner together, hung out at their respective apartments almost every night, watched movies together… “Uh, what about the jealousy thing?”

 

Rich snickered against Matt’s shoulder. “Honeybunch, trust me, if one of us gets jealous, Rob’ll just spank it out of us and that’ll be the end of that.”

 

Matt groaned and pressed his face to Rob’s neck again. “This isn’t that easy.”

 

“Actually,” Rob said, pulling back just enough to look Matt in the eyes and grin at him.  “It is. It’s _exactly_ that easy.”

 

Matt bit his lip and shivered as Rich’s fingers started to trail lower, teasing and scratching at the skin below his belly button, making his dick perk up and take interest.  “What if stuff falls apart?  I mean-” 

 

“Well,” Richard purred, leaning in to nibble at Matt’s neck.  “That’s a risk, sure. But we’ve known each other for years now.  It’s not like we met you last week.  You know our bad habits. You’ve practically lived with us. Besides,” he looked up at Rob and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Besides,” Rob continued, lifting Matt’s chin up with a finger.  He grinned. “If you think that we wouldn’t fight heaven or hell itself to make sure you stayed with us, well. You haven’t been paying close enough attention.  What do you say?”

 

Matt grinned back and then shivered as Rich’s fingers closed around his cock and gave a slow stroke.  “Honeybunch is not an acceptable nickname.”

 

Rich and Rob both froze for a moment, then burst out laughing, both of them pressing in close. 

 

Rob was still laughing when Matt pulled him in for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
